Tamed By A Brit My First Ever Fan Fic :
by starryeyes94
Summary: My First Ever Fan Fic- Edward is an american law student in London he is renowned for his arrogance and his promiscuity.  He moves from girl to girl as he an event from his teen years prevents him from trusting a girl.. Can British Bella Swan change him?


Hey so this is my very first ever fan fiction :) please be nice and I would appreciated any constructive criticism.

The first chapter will be entirely Edward's Point of View.

Love.. StarryEyes94

Chapter 1

I woke up to a yellow post-it-note stuck on my forehead. I peeled it off and turned around. The busty blonde I had picked up last was gone which suited me fine meant I did not need to come up with an excuse on how to get rid of her. Being a law student was often a big winner in me picking up women for a quick fix. I looked at the post-it-note and it read

" thanks for a great night babe I took taxi fare from your wallet hope you don't mind I know how tight a students life is!"

I looked and laughed as if a taxi fare was going to make me go broke. I am Edward Cullen. My parents were Esme and Carlise Cullen. My mother owns an interior design business it is worldwide and well my father is one of the youngest and best cardiologists in the world. My tuition was paid for my Kensington apartment paid for. I am studying law in London being away from my parents was bad as I did miss my mum doing my washing but it also meant I could go out and pick up girl after girl with Emmett. Sexy British Girls that is.

I looked at the clock it read 9.30am. Shit. I am supposed to be observing in court today. I run and have a quick shower and pull on my navy blue suit trousers and a crisp white and shiny black smart shoes sprayed my Coolwater aftershave and gave myself the once over resulting in approval in my smart appearance.

I arrived at the magistrates court in London I smile at the bodyguard Tanya that gave me a frisking. I did this everyday purposely wearing cufflinks so I could be frisked by this brunette beauty. I kissed her cheek and whispered "12pm lunch? My treat sexy." She just nodded and I headed for court four. I walked in and noticed a woman sat in the chair in the public gallery I always sit. I was rather annoyed. How dare someone sit in the space that gave me perfect view of the stunning blonde lawyer in this case. I approached her from behind, I smelt something familiar but I could not place what the smell was, her hair was long silky brown it matched her big chocolate eyes and her pale skin. I melted at her looks.

"Yes? Can I help you?" she said. She had a smooth american accent.

"urm yeah I sit in this seat. Your in my set now move" I drawled.

"this is the public gallery I can sit where I please surely a trainee laywer like yourself should know that"

I was defeated, I sat beside her and thought why had I let this little american girl treat me like shit. I am Edward Cullen. I am alpha male. Women swoon at my feet and do what I like. Through out the long morning she bit her lip whilst taking notes. What notes she took was beyond me as I was too busy staring as her flawless skin. The air conditioning was on and it kept wafting a familiar smell towards be it was divine and was making my cock stir in my navy blue trousers.

My thoughts were broken by the judge declaring the court be adjourned until after lunch. I stood and raced for the door. I ran down the hall forgettng about my dinner date with Tanya. I ran to Emmett's flat which minutes away from court ran up the two flights of stairs and barged my way into the door.

" what the fuck man?" Emmett yelled trying to cover up.

"there something wrong with me really wrong" I whispered.

"no shit your stood staring at me butt naked" he retorted

He grabbed a pair of short threw them on and walked to the kitchen.

"you need a scotch now"

he handed me the scotch and I drank the glass dry.

"A woman I let her just walk over me man, I weakened I got lost in her fucking brown beautiful eyes" I moaned

"your in love" came a sultry voice from behind. The blonde I recognised she was wearing a white shirt of Emmett. She walked up behind him and kissed him wrapping her hands around his waist Emmett placing his hands on her toned arse kissing her. easing his tongue into her mouth whilst she nibbled his lip softly. I sat gob smacked listening to my best friend making out with Rosalie both letting out soft moans.

I stood and headed for the door and heard Emmett shout " Edward where ya going bro?"

I ran just as quick as I had after leaving the courts. I arrived and walked in and sat down in my chair. I can play hard ball with her as well.

:) so this was my very first chapter I hope you enjoy it :) please leave comments and I will post the next chapter soon :) a shout out to Alisha W x for reading over this and giving it the go :) she's a beautiful person :)


End file.
